This invention relates to products for the treatment of contaminated liquid by contact with an adsorbent material. It has particular, but not exclusive application in the treatment of liquids to remove organic pollutants. Products according to the invention are suitable for use in liquid treatment apparatus of the kind described in our International Patent Application No: PCT/GB2007/001544, the entire disclosure whereof is incorporated herein by reference.